Jocks Have More Fun With Bullies
by DarkMoonX
Summary: COMPLETE. ONESHOT. Kirby Olsen is a closeted bisexual and is unsure of his feelings for guys. Trent Northwick helps him out, in more ways than one. Rated M for sex.


**A/N: This is just a oneshot starring Kirby and Trent. I've always loved the mission "Movie Tickets" because they're both on a date together and at one point are holding hands. Not to mention that they're both my favorite boys to kiss in the game, but I love Kirby more :). It starts off with what happened AFTER the Movie Tickets mission. Kirby ran all the way back to Bullworth and he thought the night was over, but it wasn't. :) I will more than likely not write any more on this couple because I honestly wasn't really feeling it with them, but I may write about Kirby and someone else. But I still do love Trent and Kirby together!**

* * *

Kirby Olsen was panting hard, his hands on his knees as his face burned the deepest shade of red it could get. Behind him, he heard Trent Northwick sigh heavily as he approached.

"You're kinda' cute when you run like that, baby," Trent said as he came up beside him.

Kirby looked down and gritted his teeth. Jimmy had spoiled everything. He was hoping that, when he and Trent were standing in line at the movies, that no one from school would see them. But, out of all places to be on a Thursday night, Jimmy, the new kid, just _had_ to be there to see both he and Trent holding hands.

"Come on, dude," Trent started. "Don't make me out to be the bad guy here."

Kirby stood up and leaned against the wall outside of the school. "I'm not," Kirby replied deeply. "It was my fault. I freaked."

"Yeah you did," Trent said, matter of factly. "Ran all the way home."

"Hey, don't mock me," Kirby said seriously.

"Ooh, I'm real scared of _you_, Kirby Olsen." Trent moved his arms out like he was trying to keep Kirby away.

Kirby blushed and looked away before turning for the entrance to the school campus.

"Oh, come on," Trent said, following behind him. "Can't you take a simple joke?"

"I take how I feel seriously, Trent," Kirby said, avoiding the taller blonde's eyes.

"Well then why don't we both be serious about it," Trent said, his voice suddenly low but eager.

Kirby hesitated as he walked through the archway leading to the boys dorm. "Didn't we try that already?" Kirby asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't try a date first," Trent started. "Maybe we should try something different."

"Like what?" Kirby asked as they reached the steps.

"Sometimes people loosen up _after_ they fool around."

Kirby's eyes widened as he reached for the knob on the door. "Forget it," he said, turning around. "If all you're after is a piece of ass then I don't even want to date you."

Trent frowned as he narrowed his eyes. "Fine then, you baby, move." Trent pushed Kirby out of the way and made his way into the dorm.

Kirby followed behind a few seconds later, so that the other guys wouldn't think they had been hanging out, even though many people thought they were friends. Still, Kirby didn't want others to get the idea that they were "together". Officially, they'd only been on one date, or _would_ have been on a date if Kirby hadn't freaked and backed out.

Kirby sighed as he made his way to his room. He shyly scratched the back of his head as he watched Trent go to his own room just two doors down the hall from his own. When he entered his own, he quickly made his way across the room to his bed and laid down, ignoring his two other roommates, Bo Jackson and Dan Wilson. Both seemed too busy to really notice him anyhow, so it worked out for him.

Before long, as Kirby thought of he and Trent and what he had said before about _fooling around_, he fell gently into a deep sleep.

* * *

Kirby woke to the sound of an alarm going off. Sitting up quickly from his spot on the bed, he jumped to his feet and ran to the door. Everyone in the dorm was making their way to the exit, but Kirby just sighed as he followed behind them all. He _knew_ that one of the guys had pulled the fire alarm but if he stayed inside then he would more than likely get blamed for the incident since everyone else was running outside.

Once the cool night air hit Kirby's face, he shivered; and when he saw Trent Northwick standing near the archway he got goosebumps. He saw the tall blonde smile in the shadows as he made his way toward his friends. Now, though, he just felt like being alone. Suddenly stopping, Kirby made his way toward the wall instead and looked at his watch, which read 9:40 pm.

If he wanted, he could take a stroll around campus while the drama went on at the dorm, with the fire alarm still going off while the Prefects yelled and complained. He nodded his head, as if deciding that taking a walk would be a better idea, and moved himself off the wall.

His only problem was getting past Trent. As he made his way through the archway, his head down and his eyes on the sidewalk, he could feel the tall blonde's eyes sinking into him as he went. His face flushed red but he continued walking, putting his hands in his pocket. Others broke from the dorm as well, too impatient to wait while the alarm was reset.

Kirby sighed in relief when he had passed it all. Sometimes being alone was something he didn't mind, and right now he needed it, especially when he felt emotional about what went on earlier that day. He really liked Trent, but he was still unsure about his sexuality. He knew that he had feelings for other boys, but at the same time he was afraid to show them. It made him feel insecure and withdrawn, even though he had many friends. Still, none of them knew, or would they be able to understand his situation. It wasn't like he could help how he felt about guys, or Trent for that matter.

He suddenly smiled when he thought of Trent. The tall, tough, blonde Senior turned him on, and that scared him; and, even though Kirby rejected Trent's offer to basically mess around, he still had wanted to deep inside. He almost wanted sex more than a relationship, and he had the feeling that Trent felt the same way. Still, he couldn't help but think that, if Trent were willing, they could have a decent relationship; someone to talk to and go to for affection and love. But love was overrated anyway.

Kirby stopped in his tracks when he heard someone approaching from behind. He had made it to the school's gym and slowly turned around as he heard the footsteps nearing.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

Kirby's heart began to beat fast but a knot also twisted in his stomach as he heard the familiar voice of Trent Northwick.

"Nothing," Kirby replied in a low voice. "What are _you_ doing out here?"

"Well," Trent started as he neared Kirby. "I was looking for you. Maybe we could start our date over."

Kirby shook his head and looked to the side. "And how would we do that?" he asked.

Trent moved in closer to Kirby and suddenly grabbed him. Leaning down, he pressed his lips firmly to the smaller boy's.

Kirby struggled against him, looking around Trent to see if anyone was around. Seeing that they were completely alone, Kirby eventually relaxed and closed his eyes, letting Trent hold him closer as he continued kissing him.

Kirby grunted in surprise when Trent grabbed his ass, and his groin tingled with a wave that was new to him when he felt the taller blonde's tongue in his mouth. The feeling was too much. Kirby was aroused and couldn't let it continue. All these feelings were new to him, with guys, and he didn't know how to control them.

Pulling away, Kirby looked down and scratched his head nervously.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked.

Kirby looked around, then up at Trent. "Wrong place," he replied deeply.

"Then maybe we should take it somewhere else," Trent said calmly.

"Where?" Kirby hesitated, gritting his teeth at his sudden submissiveness.

Trent thought a moment, putting his hand under his chin, before he looked up and smiled. "How about where you jocks hang out," he said coolly.

Kirby's eyes widened but he didn't protest. "It may be locked," Kirby said.

"I'm sure we can find a way in," Trent said, before grabbing Kirby's wrist and leading him down the steps to the football field.

* * *

When Kirby and Trent were inside the small sports building, they stood awkwardly in front of one another.

"Don't be shy," Trent said as he smoothed a hand over Kirby's face.

Kirby reacted by jumping slightly against his touch, but his body was reacting too, in ways that even he couldn't control.

Trent bent down slightly and pressed his lips, once again, to Kirby's. When the smaller boy kissed back, Trent slid his tongue into his mouth and deepened their kiss. At the same time, he pulled Kirby closer to him and held him close.

Kirby let his hands roam Trent's back and waist. He stifled a moan when the tall blonde broke from his mouth and kissed at his neck. When he went further down into the curve, Kirby suddenly cringed and smiled slightly.

Trent looked up and narrowed his eyes curiously. "Ticklish a bit?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kirby affirmed.

"Makes me wonder what other parts of you are sensitive," Trent said as he backed Kirby up against the bed near the wall.

Kirby gulped but, with his heart racing and his body aroused, he couldn't stop what was going on.

"It's okay, baby," Trent assured as he gently forced Kirby down onto his back on the mattress. "I'm gentle."

"Whatever happens doesn't leave this room," Kirby said deeply.

"Is that a threat?" Trent mused, a laugh in his voice.

"It's a demand."

"Well," Trent started as he hovered over Kirby. "I _demand_ that you get rid of this."

Trent tugged at Kirby's shirt, pulling it up and off, then onto the floor. He did the same with his own and then smiled as he looked down at the boy under him.

"You've got a really sexy body, baby," Trent said, looking at Kirby's small but long muscular torso and arms.

Kirby turned red but he couldn't say that he didn't like the compliment. In fact, it only boosted his ego. "You're not so bad yourself," he replied, placing his hands on Trent's white, slim waist.

Kirby suddenly moaned loudly when he felt Trent thrust against his erection with his own through their pants. Feeling the tall blonde's lips brush against his, he opened his mouth and invited him in to kiss him.

It wasn't long, with their passionate kissing, before Trent unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. After pushing them down and pulling them off, he did the same to Kirby, and soon they were both laying naked on the bed.

Kirby grabbed the back of Trent's head and twisted his fingers through his blonde hair, just as the taller boy began to suck on one of his nipples. The sensation caused Kirby to moan and buck his hips up into Trent.

"Calm down, baby, or you're cream yourself before we get to the good stuff," Trent said musingly.

Kirby's face flushed, again. _Good stuff?_ He thought. His heart beat faster at the thought of what they could possibly do.

Trent suddenly moved slightly off of Kirby and pressed his lips against the small brunette's chest. Trailing down with his tongue, he managed to get Kirby to arch his back as he neared his arousal. Stopping at his abdomen, Trent looked up at Kirby and smiled. Then he took Kirby's erection in one of his hands and placed his mouth on the tip.

Kirby moaned loudly when he felt Trent go down on him. This was like nothing he had ever experienced before and the feeling..it just felt damn _good_. As Trent picked up his pace with him, Kirby took his blonde tendrils in his hand to feel his head bob; up and down.

It was too much, and with all the foreplay beforehand, Kirby was near his climax already.

"Trent," Kirby moaned. "I'm going to-"

Before he could get the word out Kirby suddenly moaned louder, gasping as Trent took every bit of him into his mouth. When he was spent, he collapsed onto the mattress, his breathing unsteady as he tried to stable himself.

Trent moved from his position, wiping his mouth, and hovered over Kirby again. Taking his chin in his fingers, he tilted his head up to kiss him.

"You taste pretty good Kirby Olsen," Trent said, making the smaller boy blush under him.

"Yeah, well, don't expect me to..swallow with you."

"Hey baby, chill," Trent said as he took Kirby's place on the bed, laying on his back. "I don't expect you to do that the first time."

Kirby hesitated as he bent down to Trent's erection. He felt bad now, and guilty, as if he had just whored around with someone just to do it. How had he let himself come to this point, so easily? Bending down lower, Kirby slowly took Trent's arousal in his mouth and moved the same way that Trent had with him.

Trent moaned in that cool, valley boy voice of his, and bucked his hips into Kirby. "That's it, baby, don't stop," he said.

Kirby didn't stop but his face was flushing red. He never thought that he would be doing this so soon with Trent, and he was angry with himself for giving in. But as he continued going down on him, he couldn't help but like it, especially when the older boy moaned the way he did. At one point, he almost smiled, but forced it away.

"Here I come, baby, if you don't want it in your mouth," Trent said suddenly, gasping.

Kirby pulled away just as Trent came onto his stomach. He watched as Trent got himself off and his heart raced when he saw the expression on the taller boy's face. Something suddenly stirred inside him for Trent Northwick, something new that made him feel warm and fuzzy.

"Well, Olsen, I'd say you just got yourself off to a pretty good start," Trent said as he laid there. "Maybe now you can come out of the closet."

Kirby looked down. "There's nothing to 'come out' about," he said. "I still like girls."

"But you also like guys. Look at what you just did to _me_."

Kirby blushed. "I know," he said, then he got up from the bed and reached for a washrag on one of the sports shelves. "Here." Kirby gave Trent the rag and the older boy took it to wipe off his stomach.

When Trent was done he sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Kirby. "So, I guess now every time you come in here now you'll _have_ to think of me," he said casually.

"I guess," Kirby said, reaching for his clothes on the floor.

"Why the hurry?" Trent started. "Stay a while."

"Come on, Trent, what if someone finds us here?"

"Like who, the Prefects? They never come to the football field at night."

"You know what I mean. If we both come back after curfew then people will start talking."

"Why are you so worried?" Trent asked, standing up from the bed and toward Kirby.

"It-It's," Kirby hesitated.

"You don't want other people thinking we're together, two guys," Trent finished for him.

"I don't mean it to sound like that."

"But you did."

"Sorry," Kirby said deeply, looking down.

There was a pause before Trent placed his fingers under Kirby's chin and tilted his head up. "Hey," he said, his blue eyes meeting with Kirby's brown ones. "I can wait on you, you know."

"Would you really?" Kirby asked hesitantly.

"Of course. I like you Kirby Olsen."

Kirby smiled slightly but forced it away. "I like you too," he said, looking down.

"We can go if you want," Trent said as he grabbed his jeans and pulled them on. "Until _next_ time."

Kirby hesitated. _Next time?_ He thought.

Trent laughed at Kirby's expression as they both pulled the rest of their clothes on. As they headed for the broken window they had come in earlier, Trent patted Kirby hard on the back and pulled him along with him. Then it was across the football field and back to the dorm, a tall, blonde bully and a short, brunette jock.


End file.
